


Racing Towards the Future With You

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, M/M, jean is not a horse surprisingly, not much about the actual races tbh, ppl as horses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they would ride off together into the sunset......<br/>Just as soon as they take down the Council, those bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Eruri story with a vague plot that only has very mild direction. Honestly it's just Eruri with some horses thrown in :P

Have you ever wondered what choices you made in life brought you to this point? What you could have done differently to avoid being where you are now? Those were the thoughts that were running through Levi's head as he lay broken on the hospital bed, bandages and plaster covering him from chest to toes, needles and wires everywhere hooked up to machines that just would not _shut up_. Gods how the hell had he even ended up here?

 

_Command Me Captain surged forward beneath him breaking from the gate quickly, his fingers woven tightly in his mane to prevent him being left in the dirt. Ten other horses burst forth from either side of them as they raced away from the starting gate. Levi leant forward, hunching over Commanders' neck urging him towards the front of the pack just off the leader._

 

“ _Steady, steady now, soon” he crooned to the agitated horse as the raced down the dirt track._

 

_He took a quick look back under his arm to see where the rest of the horses were positioned before he decided to make his move on the backstretch. As they rounded the last turn onto the straight he shot a quick glance to either side and when he saw that it was clear he loosened the tight hold he had on the reins. Commander shot forward and started gaining ground on the lead horse rapidly. As he crouched lower and flicked his whip once, he could hear hoof-beats approaching quickly on his inside._

 

_They'd passed the lead horse, but there were still two horses coming up quickly from behind. The one on the inside, Annie's Revenge and a massive brute of a horse It's All Fubar on the outside almost level with Commanders' flank. Annie's jockey, who Levi had not so affectionately dubbed Ape Face, tried to squeeze between the rail and Levi's horse, and any person with half a brain could tell that there just was not enough room for the manoeuvre._

 

_They flashed past the finishing post when Annie suddenly lunged out and crashed into Commander causing him to stagger and bump Fubar who stumbled and went down in a tangle of legs as his jockey went sailing over his head. Levi had a brief moment of panic before they too were going down. Worse still Annie was coming down on top of them and Levi had no way to get clear of the flailing horse. The ground rushed up to meet him, immense pain radiating from everywhere before his world faded to black._

 

“Fuck.” There wasn't much else he could think of to say. Staring at the plain white ceiling contemplating just how he was going to take that stupid bastard Ape Face down for pulling such a reckless stunt.

 

“Ah Levi, I see you are awake and as eloquent as usual.” Levi turned his head to look towards the door where a large blond man stood still in his training gear.

 

“If you're here, you'd better had good news” Levi stated. “Good news like, Ape has had his licence revoked and all the horses are miraculously ok. Oh yes, and Fubar's jockey too.”

 

Erwin's face remained neutral. _Shit_. He hated that he couldn't read the man when he got like that.

 

“Fubar had to be euthanized at the track. Broke his left foreleg and tore the muscles of the hind. His jockey got thrown clear of the fall, but one of the back horses didn't see him and ran over him. He's got a concussion and a couple of cracked ribs. Annie,” here he paused. “She'll need rest and some work but mostly she's fine just a few nicks and strains.”

 

“And Commander?”

 

“Commander......he's alive. Damaged, but we thought it worth trying to save him. It's doubtful he'll ever race again, but with his win record we can use him for breeding.”

 

“Ok, I guess that that's about as good as could be expected. But what about Ape Face?”

 

“Suspended for 3 months pending an investigation.”

 

“Bullshit” Levi was beyond furious. “Fucker needs to be banned from racing ever again.”

 

Erwin strode into the room to stand beside the bed. He gently reached out to brush his fingers along Levi's cheek.

 

“I know Lee. But you know he's got most of the racing committee in his pocket. That's just how things are and we have to deal with them.”

 

Levi closed his eyes as he turned his face slightly into the warm hand resting on his face. Weary of all the never ending bull. Years ago, when Erwin had lured him away from Underground Racing and Kenny's third rate racers, he had promised him that they would take the racing world by storm and change it. They would make the racing world a better place for everyone, not just the rich snobs sitting in the stands sipping their champagne.

 

Ape Face, Reiss, Braun and a few other jockeys, trainers and owners knew of these plans and to say that they were unhappy was a massive understatement. They didn't want the reforms, to be held accountable for their actions, to lose their bribes and privileges. They were doing everything that they could to stop this uprising.

 

“Soon Levi, I've almost got enough support to take over the Council. Then everything that we've been fighting for will come to fruition.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what the hell this is, but if you made it this far congratulations. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing, because honestly I'm not sure. Bulk of the story would be earlier years and the time between their meeting and this point in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting

 

5 Years Earlier

 

 

Covered in dirt and sweat, Levi rode his exhausted horse off of the track and over to Kenny, head trainer at Underground Racing Stables. Yanking his helmet off of his head of raven hair he glared down at the man.

 

“He's lame. No way will he race tomorrow.” He jumped to the ground and scowled at a huge blond man that was staring over at them further along the rail.

 

“I don't care if he's lame” Kenny growled. “He'll race, you'll ride him and that's final. Remember who gave you your first ride boy, I can quite easily give someone else all your rides.” He sneered down at the smaller man.

 

“Fuck you” and with that Levi stormed off leading the brown gelding behind him. At the stables, he quickly stripped off the tack and slowly cooled the horse out before getting ready to groom him.

 

“Jeez Marco, what did you do this time to end up lame you idiot horse?” he asked affectionately as he ran the brush in firm strokes along his sides. “What am I going to do with you? If you race tomorrow, it will ruin you and you'll probably never race again.”

 

Gods he hated Kenny and all those arseholes like him that just used the horses as a way to make money. Sure the money was nice, especially in the bigger races, but Levi loved the challenge, the spirit and the horses themselves. He didn't want to race Marco tomorrow, but if he refused then whoever Kenny got to ride him wouldn't take it easy on him. At least if he rode he could throw the race and deal with the fallout later.

 

“Bloody trainers and their bloody money hungry pockets” Levi continued to rant as he groomed. Turning his head he called out “Also I'd just like to say that spying is not very sportsmanlike and I'd appreciate it if you could just sod off.”

 

The large blond man from earlier moved out of the shadows of the doorway and over to towards them. Levi took in the tall boots, jeans and plaid shirt over a truly impressive frame that was finished off with piercing blue eyes.

 

“Damn near as tall as a horse” Levi muttered to himself as he had to tilt his head back to look the stranger in the eye. Bastard was so tall Levi only came up to his shoulders, and he was currently standing on a stool to groom Marco's back. Without that he would probably only come up to mid-chest maybe. The stranger's lips quirked, and Levi realised he had said that louder than he had intended to.

 

“I'm Erwin Smith, head trainer and part owner of Flight Wings Stables, and I'd like to offer you a job.”

 

Levi stared at the man dumbfounded. Flight Wings was way out of his league. They raced in the big races, not the shitty little races he rode in. Why the hell was this man here offering him a seemingly dream opportunity to get out of this hole and ride and work with some quality animals. Levi may not have been as famous a rider as some, but dammit he won more often than not, and almost always placed. He knew he was good, but he doubted that even he was good enough to attract the attention of someone far above his level. Or was this just another money hungry jerk looking for another puppet rider who would do whatever they were told regardless of safety.

 

“Why the hell are you offering me a job?” Levi decided to be blunt. Hell if the man couldn't tolerate his bluntness then there was no way in hell they could ever work together.

 

“I was watching you this morning on the track with this horse” here he gestured to Marco who was calmly dozing, one hoof tilted, head drooping, lower lip dangling.

 

“You mentioned his lameness to his trainer, and fought about racing him. I admire your care and I believe that we need more people like you in the racing community. I want you to come work for me so that your talent doesn't go to waste.”

 

Levi looked at him blankly.

 

“So you eavesdropped on a conversation, followed us out here and listened to me rant about what an arse Kenny is, and you want me to work for you because you think my talent is going to waste?”

 

“In a nutshell, yes.”

 

“Bullshit!” Levi glared up at the man, silver blue eyes flashing. “Now cut the crap you giant blond ass and tell me the real reason you're down here, or so help me I'll get your arse kicked out of this stable faster than you can say 'please'.”

 

“I want to overthrow the Committee and I want you to help me do it.” Levi snapped his mouth closed abruptly and blinked incredulously at the man. He opened his mouth before closing it again seemingly speechless.

 

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Erwin laughed at his gaping face.

 

“I want to become the leader of the Racing Committee and get rid of the corruption within racing, and bring it back to how it was before it all became about politics and money. I think that you also understand what I'm talking about and want things to change. I believe that you can be an asset to not only our Stable, but our cause and I promise you that I will change racing for the better.”

 

Levi was astounded. Here was a man, who had seemingly crawled into his mind and pulled out all the things he wanted but could never hope to achieve. Erwin was giving him the chance to change racing, change how the horses were treated. Make sure that officials couldn't be bought off to look the other way during protests of interference or drug tests. They could penalise trainers for racing horses that they knew were lame. But could he trust this man? Was he really as good as he made himself out to be?

 

“If I agree to ride for you and help your cause, what guarantee do I have that you're not just talking out of your arse? How do I know that you're not just as bad as them, packaged a whole lot nicer with a hell of a lot more charm at your disposal?” Erwin grinned at him.

 

“Oh hell now I'm blushing, you think I'm handsome and charming!”

 

Levi sputtered. “I never said that!” Erwin laughed.

 

“As a show of good faith, and also because I know that he means a lot to you, if you decide to join us I will buy Marco. You will have all rides on him, unless you'd rather leave the exercise to the stable boys. I will write it into your contract that if you ever feel that the horse you are to ride is not race ready or worthy that you are able to withdraw the horse from the race.” Erwin's face was a mask of seriousness. _Shit he wasn't kidding._

 

Levi swallowed nervously.

 

“I accept your offer. I would ask that you purchase Marco today to prevent him from having to race tomorrow if you could though.”

 

“Of course. If you could direct me to Kenny, I'll go work out the details now. I assume you wish to inform him of your change of employment yourself?”

 

Levi smirked.

 

“You bet your arse I do, I've been wanting to tell that fucker where to stick it for years.”

 

Levi unclipped the hooks from Marco's halter and led him into his stall. He checked the water and hay levels, then slipped a treat to the docile gelding. Giving his nose a final pat, he exited the stall and latched the door before leading Erwin towards the office that Kenny used while at the track. When they arrived, Levi knocked rapidly on the door twice before entering, Erwin on his heels.

 

“What do you want Half-pint?” Kenny growled from his place at his desk. Levi jerked his head towards Erwin.

 

“Man here wants to buy one of the horses, told him to talk to you.” Erwin stepped forward extending his hand.

 

“Morning, I'm Erwin Smith and I'm looking to buy the horse I saw out on the track earlier. Big brown gelding, I believe he goes by the name Marco's Stand.”

 

Kenny looked suspiciously from Erwin to Levi and back again.

 

“Horse is a third rate claimer. What business does a man running a stakes stable have with wanting him?”

 

“I believe that he has the potential the become a better racer, but circumstances have not been favourable for this outcome. If however he does not improve then we will simply use him as a pace horse to train the younger horses going through training. I am willing to give you a check right now for him and I will cover any costs associated with his training and stabling costs to date.”

 

Kenny glanced sidelong at Levi. Bastard knew how well he got a long with the horse and he was going to sell him right in front of him. Pity he was leaving with the horse so, joke was on Kenny.

 

“Sure I guess we can do that then. Make the check out to Underground Racing Stables and we'll sort out his papers.”

 

Erwin pulled his check book out of his pocket as Kenny walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out some papers. As Erwin handed over the check, Kenny handed over the registration papers for Marco, and Levi felt himself relax. Marco was safe and wouldn't have to race tomorrow.

 

“Just so you know, horse has a race tomorrow at 3pm. I added my training fee to the cost for that too.” Arsehole. Erwin smiled serenely.

 

“He won't be racing tomorrow unfortunately, as I noticed he was lame earlier. But feel free to keep the extra training fee.” Kenny's face flushed red with anger.

 

Levi wondered how the man kept his cool. He himself was just about ready to jump the table and strangle the other trainer.

 

“Don't like to a word this useless jockey tells you. Always trying to get me to scratch horses from races and not performing. I'd sack him, but unlike a lot of the other guys around he's at least always under weight.” The bastard didn't know or didn't care how close he was to getting Levi's fist in his face.

 

Erwin's smile started to look a little strained.

 

“I assure you that it was an observation that I made myself, and it is standard procedure to wait to race new horses of ours until they have been seen by our vet Dr Hanji. So if that is all I shall arrange to have Marco moved to my stables.” With that Erwin grabbed the papers and left the office, shooting a subtle smirk Levi's way. Levi got ready to follow, and as he reached the door he turned and looked over his shoulder.

 

“Oh by the way, I quit your stinking stable. This useless jockey has found himself a better job.”

 

“What a joke! What ever stable offered you a job will drop you within the week! Who are the poor suckers?”

 

Levi smirked at the irate man.

 

“Didn't you know? I'm going to Flight Wings too. Make sure you send my last week's pay there.” And with that Levi strode out the door and over to Marco's stall.

 

The big brown gelding was dozing when Levi arrived, head hanging over the stall door. With a fond smile Levi scratched the tiny white star on his head as he grabbed his lead rope and clipped it to his halter. Erwin was coming down the aisle now, and Levi was more than ready to get the hell out of here. Unlatching the stall door Levi manoeuvred Marco out of the stall and down the aisle following Erwin. Instead of leading them towards another set of stables though, Erwin started leading them to the loading zone.

 

“I thought that it would be best if we took him straight home rather than leave him here where Kenny can try to cause troubles.” Erwin answered Levi's unasked question. Levi nodded, that sounded like a really good idea. Kenny was a bastard like that and he wouldn't put it past him to sabotage the horse before he left.

 

Erwin lead them over to a huge trailer, meant to transport what looked like over 10 horses. As they neared the trailer, the front door flew open and a half crazed looking woman tumbled out brown hair and glasses flying. Marco snorted and backed up as she came rushing over towards them.

 

“Oi you shitty maniac! That's no way to act around horses.” Levi growled at the woman as he soothed Marco, stroking his neck as the gelding pranced at the end of his lead.

 

“Sorry sorry! Just so excited, it's not everyday that I get two next specimens! I mean patients! Name's Hanji and I'm Flight Wings' vet so I'll be looking after this beautiful boy.” Hanji reached out to pat the calming animal and cooed as he snorted all over her.

 

“Aw he likes me already! Well let's load up and get these two gorgeous boys home.” This was said with a wink at Erwin. “And if Erwin hasn't sorted out a room for you, you can bunk with me. It'll be fantastic, like a slumber party!”

Erwin cut in with a quick “Mike's arranging a room for him now, and I Nana is readying a stall for Marco.”

 

Hanji pouted.

 

“But I wanted to get to know this little cutie better. We'll be working pretty closely from now on!”

 

_Well shit_ Levi thought, life just got a whole lot more crazy and interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you about what you think so far, or what you think I need to work on.  
> Only the second story I've written so any help would be much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's first day at Flight Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blarg, not that I think anyone's really reading this, but well if you are sorry I haven't updated. I've had both the flu and no idea where this story is going so oops.  
> Also thanks to ballpit for commenting and letting me know what you think and letting me know that there is someone reading this drivel :)

 

As the trailer finally turned into a long driveway marked with blue and white wings crossed over each other, Levi sat up and took in his surroundings. Large green paddocks lined either side of the drive, fenced with gleaming white posts. A practice track, almost empty at this time of the day, could be seen in the distance and further than that the stables could just be seen. Horses of all ages and sizes grazed quietly in the paddocks as the younger horses played together.

 

A blonde man, even larger than Erwin, stepped out from the stable as the trailer pulled up. With him was another man, two toned hair, face a bit horse-ish.

 

 _Boy the horses must love him_ thought Levi but said nothing as they exited the trailer and went to unload Marco. The ramp was lowered and Levi hopped up into the compartment to untie and back the big brown gelding out. Carefully and cautiously Marco stepped out of the trailer and took in the new environment and the new people and Levi stroked his nose calmingly as he was a bit skittish.

 

“Mike, Jean this is our new jockey Levi and our new runner Marco's Stand. Levi this is my co-owner and trainer Mike and one of our grooms Jean. He'll be the one who will take over Marco's care while he is stabled here.” The men nodded to each other in acknowledgement. “Meanwhile let's get this boy stabled and Hanji wants to give him a check, then I'll show you your lodgings Levi and give you a tour.”

 

Jean reached over to take Marco's lead from Levi and led them into the darkened stables. Once they'd gotten Marco settled Hanji waved them off so that they could do their check in peace. Jean stayed behind to hold Marco, as the horse had taken a liking to the groom. Mike and Erwin briefly explained the set-up they had and the training schedules as things were done differently than at the track which was where Levi did all of his previous riding.

 

“Now I'll take you to your lodgings and we'll get you set up there.” Erwin said walking in the direction of the main house.

 

“I'm going to go see if Nana needs any help in the breeding stables” said Mike as he headed off in the opposite direction.

 

“Ah yes, we'll have to introduce you to Nanaba later too. Nanaba is our Stable Manager here and is currently overseeing the breeding of several mares.” Levi nodded quietly and followed Erwin into the main house. “Here at Flight Wings we believe that everyone is family, so that's why we all live in the main house. But don't worry, you won't have to share a room. We have several grooms and exercise riders staying here as well, and you will meet them all at some point during your time here.”

 

Walking through the lounge area there were two teenagers sitting on the couches studying. Well the tiny blond one was studying, the taller brunet was sitting upside-down on the couch playing a hand held device.

 

“Armin” the blond looked up from his books when Erwin called him, but the other boy was not so lucky. At the sound of his bosses voice he'd startled and fallen off the couch onto his head. Levi snorted a quiet laugh at the boy.

 

“I'd like to introduce Levi, he is our new jockey and he will be staying here from now on too. Levi this is Armin an exercise rider and hopeful future jockey, and Eren an exercise rider, groom and vet in training.”

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Levi” Armin spoke quietly. “I hope that you can help me to fulfil my dream of becoming a jockey one day.” Levi inclined his head in response.

 

“Whoa a real jockey. You are really tiny!” Eren had gotten up close to Levi, and he had to stop himself from taking a step away from the boisterous boy. “I mean not that you're really that small but compared to Erwin you're kind of look like a kid and......” he trailed off when he saw the death glare Levi was shooting him. Armin had his face in his hands mumbling about people who didn't have brain to mouth filters.

 

“Well boys I'm going to go show Levi to his room, so we'll let you get back to what you were doing” Erwin broke the tension in the room and led Levi to the upper floor. Reaching the room Erwin showed Levi where the bathroom was and pointed out the others' bedrooms.

 

“And which one is yours?” Levi asked almost coyly.

 

“Mine is across the hall from here” he winked. “Get settled and come down to the breeding stable when you're ready and I'll make more introductions. Then we'll introduce you to some of the horses you'll be riding too.” Erwin patted him on the back and then walked out the door. Levi looked after him a little strangely.

 

 _Did he just_ pat _me on the back?_ Levi thought to himself. _What a strange man_. He denied to himself though the trill it had sent down his back when he had touched him.

 

 _I'm here to ride the horses, not the trainers_ Levi thought to himself. _No matter how attractive they might happen to be._

 

Walking down to the breeding stables Levi was accompanied by the hyperactive brunet Eren. He tuned the boy out as he chattered on a mile a minute, eager as he was to meet the new horse while lamenting the Jean got to care for him. Privately Levi thought that the boy might have been able to if he had been working and not slacking off in the house, but he said nothing. Splitting up to go to the training and breeding stables respectively, Levi walked quietly into the breeding stables and towards the office at the end of the row of stalls. Inside he found Erwin, Mike and another blond who he assumed was Nanaba.

 

“Ah Levi you made it” said Erwin noticing him standing in the doorway. “This is Nanaba our Stable Manager, and Nana this is Levi our new jockey.” They exchanged greetings politely before Nanaba excused herself back to work again.

 

“Alright, well pretty much everyone has been exercised today as it's already pretty late, but there's a newly broken colt that I'd like to put you up on as our other riders are all a bit scared of him. I'd take him out, but unfortunately being so young, my weight would be too much of a strain on him.” Levi was intrigued.

 

“Sure, I'll give him a go.” He was eager to be up in the saddle, now that he was settled in.

 

They made their way over to the training stables where Erwin led them over to a stall on the right. The nameplate on the front of the stall read 'Bright Eyes'. Peering into the stall Levi saw a beautiful animal. One with a temper apparently as he laid back his ears and barred his teeth at them. Undeterred, Levi stepped into the stall and laid his hand over the colt's muzzle. Soft whiskers tickled his palm as he gently covered the horses' teeth. Surprised, Bright Eyes pricked his ears forward and sniffed at him happy that he wasn't afraid of him like all the other stable boys.

 

“Jeez Levi, way to give a man a heart attack” Erwin's voice sounded just a touch shaky. “Normally we don't go in unless he's on a lead and we normally use a stud chain to keep him from biting or attacking.”  
  
Levi just rolled his eyes and proceeded to lead Bright out of the stall and clip him to the cross ties to groom and saddle him. Once the horse was ready Erwin led them down to the practice track. Tightening his helmet Levi waited for Erwin to give him a boost into the saddle. Another tingle ran down his leg as Erwin gripped it.

 

“Look I'm not going to tell you to do anything, because quite frankly I doubt you'll be able to get him to go forwards without going up, down and sideways too. Just sit tight and if you can get him to go straight good luck.” With a short nod, Levi walked Bright through the gap in the railing and out onto the track.

 

Almost as soon as the dirt was under his hooves, Bright exploded into a series of bucks and twists trying to unseat Levi. Tossing his head, twisting his body, arching his back. Through all of this Levi sat quietly on his back, gripping tightly and grabbing mane when he needed to. Suddenly Bright decided to bolt down the track. Crouching low over his neck Levi let him go, offering guidance around the track keeping him away from the rails, but doing nothing to try to slow him. After two laps around the track the colt started to slow himself, but Levi made him keep running for another half a lap. He then slowly brought the colt down from a gallop to a canter then the a slightly jerky trot and finally an exhausted walk.

 

Leaning forwards and patting the tired horse on the neck, he walked him back over to Erwin and saw that there was now a crowd of other people watching the workout. He ignored the others and their whispers as he stopped in front of the trainer and dismounted. Bright let out a tired sigh, and rubbed his big bay head against Levi's shoulder knocking him off balance and into Erwin's surprised arms.

 

“Ah apologies. I wasn't expecting that” Levi said with a flush on his cheeks that he hoped people would think was from the ride. He removed his sweaty helmet and ran a hand through his damp raven hair. “Is that what you were hoping for?” he asked Erwin motioning that he needed to cool out the horse. Eren stepped forward to take Bright to cool him out, and for once the colt didn't protest as he was led away to be cooled out and bathed.

 

“More than.” Erwin was surprised. He'd known Levi was a good rider, but what he'd just witnessed was phenomenal, Levi just might be the best rider he'd seen. “You not only managed to stay on through his antics, but you got him moving forwards. You guided him and you chose when to keep going and when to stop. I truly believe that you have just done his training a miracle.”

 

Levi flushed again at the praise and looked away. He wasn't used to people telling him what a great rider he was, he was used to Kenny and his attitude. Erwin clapped him on the back again, and there it was again that tingle, and suggested he go wash up and rest for the remainder of the day,. After all tomorrow was when the real work started.

 

Levi couldn't wait.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Save me

 

 

_One year later_

 

“Take him one lap at a gallop, then another half and racing speed.”

 

Levi tried to concentrate on Erwin's words, but the hand he had resting on his thigh was distracting him. He'd noticed that the problem had been getting worse the longer he'd worked at Flight Wings, not better as he'd hoped it would. If he wasn't so sure he was imagining things, he'd have thought that Erwin knew what affect he had on him and was doing it on purpose. Nodding in affirmation Levi tightened his reins and walked Stressed Out, affectionately known around the stable as Potato, out onto the track for her final workout before her race.

 

The dark brown mare with the two white socks on her hind feet danced along the outside rail through her warm up. Levi noticed that Hanji had joined Erwin at the rail along with another exercise rider Petra leading the grey mare Hitch In My Stride. As he passed by he heard Hanji laughing at Erwin.

 

“Gods Erwin, you're going to kill him at this rate. Make a damn move already! Just think, all those riding honed muscles and flexibility wrapped around you...” Levi had no idea who they were talking about, but the lecherous look on Hanji's face made him wary. He'd learned the hard way that it was better to run when they got going on this topic, either that or be subjected to an array of positions and ideas that he'd honestly been quite happy not thinking about. Ever.

 

As he came around the track for the second time, he eased Potato into a gallop as Petra and Hitch came up alongside them keeping pace easily. He nodded to motion that he was going to move closer to the inside rail, and they moved across the track together. As they prepared to move into the faster gallop, they could heard hoof beats thundering down the track from behind them. Levi threw a look under his arm to see what was going on when a small grey gelding rammed into him at went racing down the track.

 

Steadying Potato, he saw that Petra hadn't been so lucky and that Hitch was now hobbling as she had been rammed into the rail. The loose horse, Conway Connection and his useless rider Braxis were still flying down the track completely out of control. Helping his fellow rider off the track Levi watched at several track riders came out to try to stop Conway. Finally one rider on a big black mare, Mika, caught up to him and grabbed a hold of the reins to ease him to a stop. Looking closer, Levi noticed that the rider that had stopped the runaway was their own exercise rider Eren.

 

“Will all parties involved in the recent runaway horse situation please come to the tribunal room for a briefing.” The announcement was loud over the speakers, but not entirely unexpected considering the trouble it had caused with the disruption to all of the morning workouts.

 

Hanji rushed over to Hitch and bent to examine her legs when they exited, and Jean came and took Potato from Levi. Along with Erwin, Petra and Levi walked to the tribunal room with Braxis following at a distance. Petra was very clearly distraught that her mount was injured and Erwin was trying to comfort her.

 

“It was in no way your fault Petra. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent that from happening, and your expert riding prevented Hitch from falling and potentially doing more damage.” Erwin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Levi frowned and had to look away as he felt a brief flare of jealousy, Erwin noticed his look and gave him a confused look.

 

 _Bloody blond thoroughbred bastards with no idea just how appealing they are with those long straight legs and a perfect rump and I'd bet he has stamina to just go and go and go._ Shit. Now Levi was blushing and both Erwin and Petra were giving him odd looks. Levi turned his face away and entered the tribunal.

 

Inside were 3 men sitting at a table waiting for them. There were another 3 empty seats, but they were only in used for major race day incidents. On the left there was Reiss, middle aged and a complete and utter tosser who cared more for the fame and money than the horses. How he'd ended up on the board escaped Levi, but he was almost a hundred percent positive that he'd bribed his way there. In the middle sat Braun. Giant blond of a man he was a bit rough and tumble but until recently he'd been an ok guy. Bribes had quickly taken care of that though, and now he was as corrupt as Reiss. On the right was Shadis an older man who looked grizzled as hell but knew his stuff and was the only member here that was _clean_ so to speak.

 

As the hearing proceeded Levi started feeling the tenuous hold he had on his temper fraying. By the sounds of things those two incompetent arse-holes were going to let this go with a slap on the fucking wrist and tiny fine and no mention of suspensions. Only Shadis was opposing this decision, but as it was two against one he was being overruled.

 

“What the fucking hell are you on you stupid arse-holes? This dick caused a disturbance during the busiest time of the morning where the likelihood of injury to the horses is at it's highest due to gross incompetence being a bloody useless rider. He also caused injury to Hitch In My Stride and it is unlikely that she will race at this meet as planned because of this! And you're not going to suspend him?” Gods Levi felt like his head was going to explode with anger.

 

“I understand that you feel that this punishment isn't enough..” Shadis started trying to soothe everyone.

 

“No, this jockey is being held in contempt against our decisions and we will not tolerate this sort of verbal abuse from him. We hereby suspend Levi from racing for two months and he will be fined an amount of $50 000 to be taken from any winnings that he may earn after his ban is lifted. Understood?”

 

Levi stood up, gave them the two finger salute and slammed his way out of the office. Behind him he could hear Erwin angrily accept the terms and exit behind him along with the softer steps of Petra hurrying to catch up. Getting a good look at his face, Petra veered off towards the stables to let everyone know what had happened, and to avoid his wrath. He finally came to a stop at the back of the Flight Wings stabling and leant his forehead against the wall as he took deep breaths trying to calm down. This is how Erwin found him moments later as he rounded the corner looking for him. Levi's head snapped up at the sound of footsteps and all the hurt and anger inside of him came pouring out.

 

“What the fuck? I mean seriously what the ever loving fuck was that? That bastard gets a warning for almost causing an accident and I get suspended for being angry about it? Those two arse-holes are on my permanent fucking shit-list now and you'd better believe that I-mph!”

 

Levi's words were cut off as Erwin shut him up the only way he could think of, by kissing him. Although it had started as a distraction, Erwin's lips soon gentled and he licked tentatively at Levi's bottom lip asking for entrance. After a moment's hesitation Levi complied and parted his lips as Erwin's tongue gently swept in tasting and exploring his mouth. Tilting his head for a better angle Levi's hands slid into Erwin's perfectly parted blond hair musing up the strands. With a groan, Erwin pressed Levi closer into the wall and ran his hands down his sides to settle on his hips. Gasping for breath Levi pulled back from Erwin's lips.

 

“Been wanting to do that since I met you” murmured Erwin against his lips as he dove back into another soul-stealing kiss. Levi moaned against his lips as he thrust his hips forwards hoping for some contact. One of Erwin's hands slipped down his leg to lift it over his hip as his other hand worked it's way onto his ass.

  
“I want you. Any way you'll have me.” breathed Levi. “I want to sit astride you, straddle you, grip you with my thighs as I ride you long and hard.” Erwin moaned as he started kissing along Levi's jaw and neck.

 

“Phew that's hot, do you think I could watch?”

 

“Shit!” Levi and Erwin pulled apart quickly at the sound of Hanji's voice from just behind them. Levi quickly reclaimed his leg and straightened his clothing as they turned to face the vet.

 

“Petra's been in and we all know about your suspension. Bloody bull if you ask me, but that's why we're working to take these corrupt arses down.” Hanji's glasses reflected the light manically, and not for the first time Levi was glad that they were on the same side of this war against the Council.

 

“Good news is Hitch will be fine with a couple days rest, and Potato didn't suffer an injuries at all. Mike's gone over to the office now to change the jockey since ours couldn't keep his gob shut, in the office nor apparently behind the stables.” Levi glared at Hanji as they looked back innocently.

 

“On the upside I've had a couple of trainers seek me out this morning regarding our cause. They're not happy either with the way the Council is handling things so we now have more support.” Erwin smiled down and Hanji, and it only looked slightly strained Levi noticed.

 

_Damn him and his control. Damn near nothing phases him, not even almost a quickie behind the stables._

 

“That's excellent news then. The more support we can get, the faster we can take this up with the Council and kick out all of this idiots in charge. Ok let's head back to Flight Wings, Mike can handle the races today and Hanji you keep Eren for back up assistance. Levi you will be returning with me as you are no longer allowed to ride at the track and we'll work on some of the new two year olds that are just entering training as you're excellent with the young ones.” Hanji nodded and headed off as Erwin and Levi walked towards the car to return to the farm.

 

“Oh and Levi, I hope that we can continue where we left off earlier later tonight” Erwin said with a sideways glance at Levi's face. Levi flushed hotly, not looking directly at Erwin as he mumbled his affirmative.

 

Hoping into the passenger side of the car, Levi settled in for the long ride and maybe if he was lucky, a nap too. Erwin quickly vetoed that idea but resting his large hand comfortably on his upper thigh. Tensing slightly, Levi watched Erwin as he drove from the corner of his eye, watching him. When Levi didn't remove his hand, Erwin casually started to stroke along his inner thigh with his fingertips causing Levi to squirm in his seat and his riding pants to feel unbearably tight.

 

“Look Erwin, unless you want to pull over and have a go at car sex, I'd recommend you stopping what you're doing with your hand.” Chuckling quietly, Erwin removed his hand from his thigh and instead wove his fingers together with Levi's.

 

Levi looked at him wide eyed as Erwin asked if that was ok. Staring unseeingly at their joined hands he nodded mutely as he came to terms with the situation. You don't hold hands with someone you just want to fuck do you? There must be feelings involved for something like this right? Levi had no idea what to do with feelings, and quite frankly the thought of them terrified him. He was used to one night stands, maybe a second time if they were good, but never more than three times. More than that and people started wanting things from you, there were expectations and obligations and Levi had never felt that he was good at handling those. So he had avoided them. Until now it would seem.

 

Erwin seemed to be able to tell that Levi was confused, as he drove them home. He gently stroked his thumb along Levi's much smaller hand in a soothing gesture.

 

“I'm not asking for anything that you are not willing to give to me.” Erwin's voice seemed to jolt Levi back to the present.

 

“If all you want out of this is a one night stand or even to become fuck buddies, I'm willing to do that. But if you are willing, I'd like for us to be more. You don't have to decide now and even later you can change your mind, but please just give this a chance to see where it goes? Is it ok if I come to your room later tonight?”

 

While they had been speaking they had arrived at the house and Levi looked at Erwin briefly as he untangled their hands. As he exited the car he murmured a quiet “I'd like that” then slipped away to the stables.

 

The rest of the day flew by as Levi worked with the new horses and Erwin stayed shut up in his office working on the paperwork that had been piling up recently. All throughout the day Levi thought about what Erwin was offering. He'd saved him from Kenny and the Underground, and he was unsure if he really wanted to put the life he now had here in jeopardy. But the thought of not trying of denying what he was feeling hurt too. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he had been developing feelings for Erwin for months now, but the thought that the man wasn't interested had been enough to keep them at bay. But now knowing that Erwin could possibly feel the same, that he had a chance for something more than he could have hoped......

 

The filly he was grooming, History Repeats a pretty golden chestnut, nudged him him the back when the brush stopped mid stroke. She gazed at him with solemn eyes as he spoke softly to her.

 

“Well what do you think Historia? Is is worth the risk?” History snorted and bobbed her head as though telling him to go for it. Levi breathed a laugh through his nose at his fanciful thinking. In all likelihood that head bob had nothing to do with what he'd said and everything to do with the brush stroking over her back. Regardless it made him feel better and he'd made his decision. After he put her back in her stall with her freckled goat friend Ymir, he checked his watch and saw that it was time to go back to the main house and shower.

 

There was a knock on his door as he stepped out of the closet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“It's me” called Erwin. With trepidation he called for Erwin to enter. As he entered the room his eyes trailed over Levi's nearly naked form, watching the water drip from his hair and down his body until it disappeared under his towel. In return Levi gave Erwin an appraising look. He took in the jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and the plaid shirt that was open over a plain t and felt his mouth go dry.

 

“So have you decided what you want to happen?” Erwin asked as he closed the door and approached Levi slowly, almost as though he were a horse about to spook.

 

“I have.” Levi replied quietly. Erwin remained silent as he waited to hear what the decision was.

 

“I want us to have sex certainly” Erwin cracked a smile at that.

 

“Well thank god, because I don't think I can keep my hands to myself for much longer. But is that all you want?”

 

“For now, maybe. But I want the option of this developing into something more in the future.”

 

“Ok we can work with that”, said Erwin as he moved closer. Levi tilted his head for his kiss as Erwin slowly lowered his head, hands splayed across Levi's back. The kiss was quick to ignite this time, tongues tangling, Levi's hands scrambling with Erwin's clothes. Finally Levi managed to break the kiss and remove Erwin's shirts.

 

“Holy shit what have I gotten myself into?” Levi said awed at the sight of the man before him. Golden skin stretched tight over a lean muscular form, lightly dusted with fine blond hairs leading down into his jeans.

 

“Nothing I don't think you can't handle” Erwin replied huskily as he removed Levi's towel and pushed him onto the bed following him down and covering his body. “I'm going to enjoy experiencing your riding talents first hand.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be a bit longer than usual, but that could just be because apparently I used a lot of dialogue it would seem.  
> Thanks to all of you reading and commenting, you really make my day when you tell me what you think :)

 

 

When Levi woke up to weak sunlight on his face and cold sheets next to him where there should have been a warm body, he immediately knew that he was late in waking. Wincing slightly at the ache in his muscles, he threw his clothes on and raced down to the barn to exercise the horses. As he flew down the stairs he nodded a quick hello to Eren who was also racing down to the stables late. Both of them arrived in time for the second round of horses being brought out for their turn, being led by Jean and Nanaba.

 

Mounting up quickly, Levi grimaced as he adjusted himself on the tiny racing saddle and headed off for the track with Eren close behind. Erwin nodded a greeting to them before he gave his instructions for their workouts. As they headed off to start Nanaba made her way over to Erwin laughing quietly to herself.

 

“Jesus Erwin go easy on the boy. He's only just gotten off suspension, you don't want to put him out of commission just because you couldn't hold back now do you?”

 

Erwin smirked down at her. “What, jealous?” he taunted.

 

“You bet your arse I am. Man I miss those days of never being able to get enough of each other, tearing off our clothes if we had more than 5 minutes alone and going at it like rabbits. Now it feels almost as though we need to schedule time to be alone together.” Nanaba sighed almost forlornly.

 

“But on a more serious note, I've heard rumours that you've got Crossed Thorns Stables and Pixis on your side now. How many more do you need to convince now?”

 

Erwin glanced away from the track where he was watching Levi gallop slowly around the track and shifted his eyes to see Armin and Petra coming off the track to cool their horses out.

 

“Yeah they contacted me recently when an enquiry into interference was thrown out. They're not happy with things, and they've only just started to realise just how bad it is. Oi you two!” The last bit he directed to the two riders passing him.

 

“Petra good job, you and Hitch are getting along fabulously and I want to enter you two in a minor stakes race in two weeks so keep up the great work. Armin, you need to make sure you really rein Slayer in. You'll find that you're going to lose control really quickly if you let him get away with what you were today.”

 

“Yes sir” replied Armin. “Levi is going to help me after workouts on building my core muscles so I don't get pulled around like I have been.” Erwin nodded his approval.

 

“That's good then. He's a great rider and you could definitely learn a lot from him. You're quite lucky that he's offered to work with you as I've heard former stable-mates mention that he can be very rude and scary as shit when he doesn't like you.” Nanaba chuckled. “Well I wish you all the best, and hope that you survive your lesson.” And with that she strode away back to the stable to prepare more horses.

 

Out on the track Levi and Bright Eyes were galloping down the track at an easy pace. Next to them Eren had caught up and was keeping pace on Marco. The big brown gelding had been declared unfit for more racing by Hanji the previous year after another tendon injury flared up, so now he was used as a pace horse to encourage the younger horses to keep running. Not that Bright needed the encouragement, he needed to be taught that he couldn't race ahead just because another horse was near, and that's what they were trying to teach him today.

 

Being the perfect gentleman, Marco kept up with Bright, his head level with his shoulder as they rounded the corner and galloped down the backstretch. Looking over his shoulder Levi signalled to Eren to let Marco speed up a bit to overtake them. As soon as Bright saw the other horse gaining on him from the corner of his eye he fought with Levi to increase his speed too. Murmuring soothingly to the feisty colt, Levi kept his reins tight and wouldn't let him speed up. Bright fought the hold on him until they rounded the next turn then eased back with a snort and a flick of his ears listening to Levi's words.

 

“Steady you big lug. You don't have to be in front all the time. Don't worry you donkey, I'll make sure you are in front when we pass the finish line.”As he felt the horse under him relax and even out his pace again, Levi slowly let out his reins and finally let Bright speed up. In less than 3 strides Bright had caught and passed Marco and flashed past the finish post well ahead of the other brown gelding.

 

Panting out slightly out of breath, both riders slowly brought the horses back down to a canter, then a trot and moved towards the exit where Erwin was waiting. Jean was waiting for the horses so that he could cool them out as the next horses were exercised. Marco perked up when he saw the man and neighed at him when he drew close. Since he had arrived at Flight Wings, Marco had developed a bond with the groom so Levi had left his care to him from now on, though it did make him a little sad that he didn't get to spend as much time with the gelding.

 

As Erwin boosted Eren up into Mika's saddle, Levi hopped a couple times then threw himself up and landed lightly on Historia's back patting her soothingly on the neck as she danced beneath him. In the distance he could her Ymir's sad bleats from the stables. They had to lock the goat in the stall when it was time to exercise Historia, as otherwise the goat tried to run alongside her on the track and Historia would refuse to leave her behind.

 

“Alright no races coming up for these two for the next couple months. We'll work on stamina today though, so warm up then steady gallop for two circuits, cool down and then they're done. Eren after the workouts Hanji wants you down in the breeding stables as they've got an AI procedure that needs to be done and they think that it would be good for you to view and help out.”

 

“Er ok sir.” Eren replied, and Levi laughed as he noticed just how green he had turned. As they walked off he couldn't help but tease the younger boy.

 

“Oh come off it Levi” Eren said exasperated. “Besides Hanji, who is absolutely crazy; a great vet but crazy all the same; who would want to touch a horse's junk and watch it go at it with a fake mare then bottle up it's semen? It's not exactly my boyhood dream you know.”

 

Levi laughed out loud. “Well I don't know about handling a _horse's_ junk, but I've got nothing against handling someone who is _hung_ like a horse.” He winked at the disgusted boy.

 

“Gods Levi, I did not need to know that about my employer. Ever. I'm going to have nightmares because of today I swear. And when I wake up screaming at night because of this, I hope that it disturbs you and you end up with blue balls because of it!”

 

By this time the both of them were laughing as their horses galloped with ground eating strides down the track. When they had finished and cooled out their horses they went their separate ways. Eren trudged off to the breeding stable turning greener by the minute, while Levi went in search of Armin for their lesson. He found him in the tack room cleaning the equipment and motioned with his head for him to follow. Out in the aisle he directed Armin to grab a saddle and place it on the couple of hay bales that he had stacked.

“Alright I want you to hop up into this saddle and crouch down in racing form. Hold if for as long as you can.” Armin did as he was asked but with a horse's neck in front of him he couldn't seem to get his position right.

 

“Ok ok hop down and I'll show you what I mean ok?” Levi hopped up on the bales and crouched forward keeping his upper body balanced using his core muscles. His arse was up and pointing towards the door and this is the sight that greeted Erwin as he walked in.

 

“Now see how I'm using my core to keep in this position? I'm not relying on the horse's neck or holding onto the reins to stay like this. All of your strength needs to come from here or whoever you ride will always be able to take advantage. Now you try.” They switched again and this time Armin did a lot better.

 

Mike came up besides Erwin and looked over to see what had caught the other man's attention.

“For God's sake Erwin, if you stare any more intently at his arse you're going to burn a hole right through it.” He rolled his eyes at his friend slapping him on the back as he moved towards the office, Erwin trailing behind throwing looks back over his shoulder.

 

The sound of the slap echoed in the aisle and alerted the two jockeys to their audience. Levi nodded towards them the tiniest twitch of his lip an indication that he knew just what Erwin had been doing, and Armin looking embarrassed. Turning back to his pupil Levi told him to keep doing this plus a few other exercises everyday until he could hold the pose for 10 minutes. After that, he explained they would work on other strength building workouts so he would have more control.

 

Later that day as he stood under the pounding hot water Levi let himself relax. He had two races coming up that weekend and he could not afford to have a sore arse distracting him from his riding. The only problem was sticking to this plan as Erwin was just so bloody irresistible. The rush of cool air on his skin warned him that another person had entered the shower, and he knew just who it was. He could hear clothes rustling as they were stripped off and then the curtain was pulled back and Erwin stepped into the shower.

 

“Holy bloody hell Levi! How hot do you have your showers? I think my skin is melting off!” Erwin exclaimed grabbing at the cold tap to turn it up.

 

“Well you shouldn't have broken into my shower then should you?” Levi returned pulling at face at the cooler water. Erwin _hmm'd_ him and stepped closer.

 

“Hi gorgeous” his voice was husky and it sent shivers down Levi's spine. The feeling of soft lips tracing his jaw and collarbone nearly made Levi forget about his upcoming races.

 

“Erwin” Levi moaned as Erwin began to suck on his neck. “Dammit Erwin you have to stop right now!” Erwin pulled back immediately and looked at Levi with concern.

 

“What's wrong?”  
  
“I have two races this weekend and if you keep up what you're doing my arse is going to be too sore to sit on the bloody saddle!”

 

Erwin chuckled softly against his dark hair. “I'm sorry Levi, you know I can't help myself. I'm more than a little obsessed with your arse, and walking into the stables this afternoon and it just there pointing at me.....Gods you're lucky I waited this long or poor Armin would have gotten more than the lesson he signed up for.”

“I know you horny bastard. But you hired me to ride your horses not your cock, and I don't get paid as much if they don't win so I need to make sure we keep winning. I'm sure you can wait until after the weekend to get your fix.”

  
“Fine, but I'm not getting out of the shower. Can I just hold you like this for a while instead?” he asked with his arms wrapped around Levi from behind holding him tightly against him.

 

Levi nodded in acceptance, though he thought he knew how this was going to turn out. After a couple of minutes he could start to feel Erwin rocking against his back gently moaning quietly. He tried to hold in his own moans as he could feel him against his back. Erwin's hand had trailed down from his side and was now languidly stroking him to hardness as he thrust against him. Levi couldn't help the moan that escaped as Erwin stroked him with one hand, and gently cupped his sack with the other. Open mouthed kissed were being placed upon his neck and shoulders as the rocking and stroking became harder, more needy. Levi reached behind himself and grabbed Erwin's arse to pull him in harder, faster against him moaning at the feeling. It wasn't long before Erwin spilled himself against Levi's back, the warm fluid being washed away by the water almost instantly. With the hand that had been playing with Levi's sack, he gently moved further back and gently massaged the entrance there with his finger as he continued to stroke him. With a strangled cry Levi came over his hand and on his own stomach, slumping back into Erwin when it was over.

 

“Dammit you horny old bastard” Levi tried to grouch, but he was too tired and sated. Erwin just laughed and turned off the shower, helping the smaller man dry and get dressed. Walking down to the lounge Levi passed a pale looking Eren sitting on the stairs and waved Erwin on.

 

“Hey you alright?” Levi asked the boy.

 

“I just got back from the breeding barn where I had to witness things I can never un-see, and then I think I'll have a lie down only to be bombarded by the sounds of you and my boss getting it on in the shower!” Eren wailed covering his face with his hands. Levi laughed at him outright.

 

“Well I did mention earlier about people who were hung.....” He trailed off as Eren's horrified face came back into view.

 

“Oh Gods I think I just might hate you a little bit right now Levi.” Eren cried. Levi patted him on the head and told him he'd get over it eventually if he stopped thinking about it and continued down the stairs to the lounge. Erwin and Levi spent the rest of the day in the lounge watching replays of races of other horses and jockeys that would be in their races this weekend to come up with strategies.

 

 

 

Race day dawn bright and clear as they bustled around getting the horses ready. Bright Eyes was entered into his maiden and they were hoping that he could break it today. Dok My Pay, a rangy black gelding with a bit of a temper, was entered into a stakes race and although hopeful, they weren't expecting a win. As the time for Dok's race drew closer Levi left to go put on his racing silks, white pants and a green shirt with blue and white wings crossed over the back. In the mounting yard he waited patiently until Mike and Dok approached, then vaulted onto his back with the help of Erwin's boost.

 

“Dok's going to want to get out clean, hold him back until the turn before the last and then let him loose. As a closer he should be able to pass the front runners, but you'll have to watch out for Armoured Tank as he's known for having a powerful closing kick as well.”

 

Tightening his helmet Levi nodded in understanding before directing Dok to follow the rest of the horses for the warm up. As they loaded into the number 5 slot Levi crouched low over his neck grabbing a handful of mane ready for the starting burst. The gates slammed open with a clang, bells ringing and 10 horses surged forward. Pulling back slightly on his reins Levi steered Dok towards the rail to save ground. Behind him there were three other horses including Armoured Tank.

 

As they approached the turn Levi slowly let Dok out and started gaining on the lead horses. As they began to catch up to the other horses, Levi directed him out further into the middle of the track to avoid the traffic near the rail. They passed another 3 horses and there were only two left in front of them as they rounded the last turn when he heard the sound of thundering hoof beats approaching swiftly. With a short flick of the whip against Dok's flank and a quick look under his arm at Tank's approach Levi pressed himself as flat as possible against Dok's neck and urged him forward. They passed one of the tiring leaders, but the other was hanging onto the lead doggedly.

 

Urging Dok on faster with his hands and a few flicks of the whip, they started gaining on the tiring horse. Halfway down the backstretch they passed them and raced towards the finish post with Tank breathing down their necks. Tank was now level with Dok's flank and it seemed he was gaining.

 

“Come on boy, just a little further you can do it!” Levi and Dok were giving it everything they had but Tank was still gaining. As the finishing post flashed past Tank had drawn up to Dok's neck but hadn't managed to take the lead. Standing in his stirrups and whooping in glee Levi slowed Dok down and turned him towards the pony rider ready to escort them to the winner's circle. As they passed by Tank and his jockey, the man threw Levi a venomous look and ignoring his escort rode off the track.

 

The Flight Wings team were ecstatic. They waited for Levi to dismount and weigh in, and then swamped him with hugs and congratulations. Finally able to get back to the change rooms Levi slipped out of his silks and into one of the showers. Exiting wearing just a towel, Levi was unprepared to be slammed up against the wall the the left of the door. Grabbing at the arms holding him he looked up into the face of Tank's jockey.

 

_My God he looks like a bloody ape!_ Levi thought to himself.

 

“Listen you little shit, I had a lot riding on today's race and you went and fucked that all up by winning.” Ape face, as Levi had decided to dub him, leaned in close snarling at him. “If we ever race again, just remember I always win. I don't care what you have to do to lose, but you damn well do it or there will be consequences.” With that he slammed Levi against the wall once more and stalked off. Rubbing the back of his head, Levi quietly dressed himself and rejoined the rest of the Flight Wings team.

 

Noticing that Levi appeared a little pale and quiet Erwin questioned him quietly. “Are you alright Levi?” he murmured. Looking up Levi appeared troubled.

 

“Yeah I, yeah maybe?” he replied. “I think I may have just met and consequently pissed off one of the Council's lackeys.”

 

“What did you do?” Erwin asked worriedly.

 

“I won.”

 

“Oh, well shit.” Erwin said with a frown.

 

“Indeed my thoughts exactly.” Levi returned dryly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I think I just wrote really badly about Levi and Erwin masturbating in the shower. What the hell did I just write?  
> Also I'm being totally lazy and not really using horse terminology much, nor are any of the training methods to be taken seriously either. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I'll try to get back to you. Unless it's about racing and then I pretty much know crap all about the rules and what not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and changed Bright Eyes' name in the first chapter because well I felt like it. I don't know what the hell is going on with this but I do hope to eventually finish this one day as I am rapidly losing the motivation to, but even just for my own sake to prove I can, I will.

 

 

“Dammit all to hell, this is the fifth time in the last eighteen months that that ape faced arse-hole has interfered with my horse costing me the race. And worse still is he's not getting punished by the review board!” Levi kicked the side of the stable as he yelled out his frustration to Erwin.

 

“I know Levi, but right now there's nothing we can do. At least we've been lucky and none of our horses have been injured like Squadron Riders Stables colt. I heard he tore a muscle in his foreleg and they are unsure if he will ever be able to return to racing.” Erwin sighed as he wrapped the fuming man in his arms.

 

Sagging in defeat, Levi leant against the tall blond man and pressed his forehead against his chest. “Why must it be like this? What has to happen before someone else steps in? Is someone going to have to die before they take notice of the corruption here? I just, I mean Erwin the horses are suffering.”

 

There was nothing more that Erwin could say to comfort the dark haired jockey, so he remained silent and ran a soothing hand through his sweaty hair. They remained that way drawing comfort from each other for several long silent minutes before Levi pulled away from the embrace. He lightly kissed Erwin on the lips as he reluctantly went to shower and change out of his racing silks. Walking into the change rooms the last person that Levi wanted to see was just closing his locker with a bang. Hearing the door open he turned around and saw Levi standing there and shot him a smirk.

 

“Well well well, the loser's finally turned up!” He taunted. Several other jockeys in the change room looked up to see what was going on, but quickly turned away when they saw who was speaking. None of the others wanted to get on his bad side, Levi was the only person who had either the guts or pure stubbornness to not bow down to his bullying.

 

“Look arse-hat I'm sure the feeling is mutual when I say that I cannot stand the sight of your damn ugly mug, and I want you to stay the hell away from both my horses and myself.” The Ape faced jockey let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

 

Levi gritted his teeth and hissed out “I don't care about your fucking agenda with the Council, I don't care about your shitty reputation or your overinflated ego that surprisingly doesn't put you over weight at the weigh in. What I do care about is the danger you are putting the horses in and your attitude towards the other jocks here who are just trying to do their jobs. So grow up you ass as everyone else left the bullying behind in their school days.”

 

With that he marched off towards his locker to grab his stable clothes and toiletries bag. Standing under the steaming hot water Levi let himself relax, letting all the tension drain away and dropping his guard. As it turned out that was not a very good decision as the next thing he knew his head smashed into the shower wall in-front of his as he felt a hand slam into the back of his head. Dropping to his knees as a wave of dizziness washed over him, Levi saw the ugly sneer on the ape faced bastard as he spat on him as he turned away. As soon as he had left the locker room several jockeys rushed over to help him up.

 

Stumbling slightly from the pain and disorientation Levi was led over to the benches in the middle of the room and sat down. One helpful jockey grabbed a towel and laid it over his lap with a blush on his face when Levi murmured a quiet thanks. Another jockey, Jinn, crouched in front of him and gently examined his head. When his fingers brushed through the back, Levi hissed in pain as they ran over the bump there. Grabbing another towel Jinn blotted the sluggishly bleeding cut on his forehead from hitting the wall.

 

“Someone go get his trainer in here, he's gonna need to go to the hospital and get checked for a concussion.” One of the other jockeys who knew Erwin raced out to find the man. “Levi you are an idiot. Sure he pisses everyone off, but you're the only one mouthing off at him. One day he's going to take it too far, and then what are you going to do?”

 

Levi sent a silent glare at the concerned man but when he only received a worried look in return he sighed heavily.

 

“I don't know Jinn, but I can't just sit back and watch when he's ruining racing and endangering everyone.”

 

Heaving a sigh in defeat Jinn quietly replied that there were more subtle ways to keep everyone safe without painting a giant bulls-eye on his back. Just then Erwin came running into the locker room and quickly scanned the room for Levi. Seeing him sitting there with a bloody towel against his head and face pale, he rushed over and drew him into his arms. Quickly picking Levi up he went to carry him out to his car so he could drive him to the emergency room.

 

“Stop, stop stop you imbecile!” Levi squawked at him. Erwin sent him a disapproving frown.

 

“Levi I don't care how stoic you want to be about this, but you will go to the hospital to get checked out and I don't want to hear any arguments about it.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at him. “And I will gladly and willing go to the emergency room with you” Erwin's smile of triumph slipped when Levi continued, “as soon as you get me some clothes. I'd rather not turn up in emergency flashing all and sundry.” Erwin flushed as he realised that the man in his arms was wearing nothing but a towel and right at this moment a wry smile.

 

“Ah yes, yes indeed clothes. Such wonderful inventions, would have been a terrible way of life before they came about, much too breezy” Levi snorted with laughter as Erwin rambled in his embarrassment as he helped him into some sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Foregoing shoes, Erwin lifted Levi into a bridal hold and thanking the other jockeys walked out to his car.

 

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one each of the men wrapped up in their own thoughts. Pulling into a free space, Erwin walked around and picked Levi up again and carried him into the Emergency department. Carefully depositing him onto one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs littering the waiting room he strode over to the admissions desk and signed Levi in, grabbing the forms and pen and filling out what he could. He brought the forms back over to Levi to fill out the rest of the information.

 

After that they waited in almost silence for their turn to in queue. Silently Erwin reached out and grabbed hold of Levi's left hand stroking his hand absent-mindedly. Whether or not he knew it, Levi noticed that Erwin focused his stroking over the base of the fourth finger on his left hand, the ring finger. Not knowing what to make of that observation, Levi decided not say anything as the man in question was staring almost blankly at the wall ahead of them.

 

Finally Levi heard his name called as the doctor came towards where he was sitting. Erwin made to follow them to the examination room, but was told that he would have to wait as he was not family. Levi made to protest this as they were lovers, but Erwin shook his head at him slightly and sent him a motion to go get checked out. He kissed him softly on the mouth and told him that he would be there as soon as he was allowed.

 

In the examination room, Levi felt as if he were being poked, prodded, squeezed, questioned, and viewed from every conceivable angle before they finally told him that he had a mild concussion and would not need anything other than a few butterfly stitches for his forehead. He was given some painkillers and then moved to one of the wards for overnight observation. As he waited for Erwin to arrive, Levi thought over the events of the past eighteen months since he first encountered Ape Face. Horses bumped during races, reins pulled at crucial moments pulling his horse off balance, horses slowed down right in front of him. This however was the first time that he had attacked Levi personally, and not during a race.

 

Lost in his musing he missed when Erwin entered his room and sat quietly in the visitors chair. It wasn't until Erwin reached out and grabbed his hand again that he realised he was there. Erwin gave a soft chuckle as he once again started stroking Levi's hand softly with his thumb, before his face turned serious.

 

“Please for all that is sacred, never do anything like that to me again Levi. I beg of you, I don't think I could handle the shock of hearing that you had been knocked out in the locker room twice.”

 

As Levi tried to argue that he hadn't actually been knocked out Erwin simply stared at him unimpressed. Eventually Levi conceded the point.

 

“I can't promise that it'll never happen again” Erwin opened his mouth to protest, but Levi cut him off as he continued talking. “But I do promise that I will try not to put myself in a situation where this can happen like I did today.” Looking unhappy with the half promise, but knowing that that was as good a promise as he was likely to receive he agreed.

 

“Gods Levi the thought of what could have happened scares me so much. And it's stupid I know. You race around a dirt track riding a thousand pound horse, surrounded by at least 5 others on an hourly basis, but I have never been so damn scared in my life as I was when that jockey came racing up to me this afternoon.”

 

Levi's eyes softened as he gazed at his upset blond lover, and gently tugged him up out of his chair and onto his bed. Erwin sat on the bed and stared at Levi as though if he blinked he would fade away to nothing leaving him alone with his fears. He brought his left hand up, as his right was still clutching Levi's left hand, and gently cupped the side of his face as he leant down and rested their foreheads together.

 

“All I could think as I raced to the locker rooms was ' _I can't lose him, I can't. I haven't even gotten the chance to tell him how much I love being with him, how much I want to with him. How much I love him,'_.” Levi's face was a picture of shock and awe.

 

“You..I..I mean you...wait what?” Erwin laughed quietly at Levi's incoherent words. Levi opened his mouth to try again, but no words were forthcoming and he ended up looking like a fish. “Would you care to repeat what I think you said?” he finally croaked out in a choked voice.

 

Erwin sent him a blinding smile as he pulled back and sat up again. “Levi, I love you.” Said plainly and simply with nothing else, and the simplicity and sincerity of the words hit Levi like a punch to the gut.

 

“You...you love me?” he asked, hoping, wanting to believe, but scared to.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You love me?” Less hesitant this time, hope colouring his words.

Erwin laughed again. “Yes, yes I love you! And I was kind of hoping that you might feel the same way?” His tone had started joyfully and he ended his question quietly, also hoping. Levi frowned and Erwin felt his heart sink.

 

“I...I don't know if I know what love is Erwin.” he started. “But I do know that I want to be with you, that I feel lonely when you're not around, that it makes me happy when I wake up in the morning with your arms around me. I don't know if we have a future together, but I want to make one with you. If there is a future to be had, I would walk into it gladly at your side¹. If all of that means that equals love, then, then I would say that yes I do love you.”

 

With tears in his eyes, Erwin leant forward and captured Levi's lips in a gentle kiss. “You nearly killing me again you sly bastard” he murmured. “I was almost convinced that you didn't feel the same way.” Levi had a sly smile on his face as he dove in for a more passionate kiss. Just as he'd managed to pry open Erwin's mouth he pulled back, gently nipping at his lower lip.

 

“There's something else I wanted to say too. Well not so much as say as ask you?” Erwin began.

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Levi chuckled.

 

“Asking, definitely asking.” Erwin grinned. Levi laughed again, he could not believe how childlike Erwin had become in his happiness. From his pocket Erwin withdrew a small box and handed it to Levi to open. Levi's heart was pounding in his chest as he opened the box and his eyes flew open in shock.

 

“Will you...”

 

“What the fucking hell is this Erwin?” Levi yelled out in outrage.

 

“Like to train and ride this horse?” Erwin finished.

 

“You complete and utter bastard!” Levi cried as he launched himself at Erwin, trying to hit him wherever he could reach. “I can't believe I thought that you were asking me to...! That I though that you would want to....” He trailed off, not noticing the silent tears that were flooding his eyes.

 

“Gods Levi I am such an utter bastard.” Erwin cried gathering up the smaller man into his arms. Reaching back into his pocket he withdrew a beautiful silver ring with the words 'Diligam te, donec te iam non sum' engraved around the outside on it. “Please don't hate me when I really want to ask you to marry me Levi. The picture isn't really as bad as you think either. If you look in the background there is a banner saying 'Marry me Levi' behind the horse too!”

 

Levi's sobs subsided as he took in what Erwin was telling him. He looked again at the picture, and this time he could see waving in the breeze behind the beautiful silver dapple² horse was the banner Erwin was talking about. “Oh” he murmured quietly.

 

“Let me do this again properly this time” Erwin pleaded. Levi nodded his head quietly in assent. “Levi you are the love of my life and it isn't that I can't imagine a live without you in it, but that I don't want to. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, I want to fall asleep holding you every night. I want to share your joys and your heartaches and be your everything from this day forward. So please I ask you, will you marry me?” Erwin held his breath nervously as he waited for the answer even if he was almost sure he knew what Levi would say.

 

“Erwin,” Levi began slowly. “Nothing would bring me more joy than to be your husband. Yes I will marry you gladly.”

 

Erwin let his breath out in a rush as he clutched Levi's left hand in his own and slid the delicate silver ring onto his fourth finger. Levi examined the ring and ran his fingers over the engraved words.

 

“What does it say?” he asked Erwin curiously.

 

“Oh, it's Latin for 'I will love you until I am no more'. For me it means that even if I die, until my soul ceases to exist I will love you. If my soul is reincarnated I believe that I will find you again and continue to love you as I do now.”

 

“That is so incredibly sappy that I don't know if I should kiss you or hit you” Levi laughed.

 

“Hmm, kiss definitely kiss” Erwin said as he moved forward to capture Levi's lips again. Before things could get out of hand a loud squeal was heard from the hallway before the door flew open and Hanji exploded into the room and jumped on the bed clutching both startled men to their chest.

 

“My babies” they sobbed happily, “my babies are all grown up and are getting married and are going to have babies!”

 

“Er Hanji, you do realise that we are both men and therefore are unable to have children don't you?” Erwin questioned the sobbing vet gently.

 

“I care not for your pessimistic views and shall continue to envision my perfect world where even tinier little Levi's with grumpy faces and blond hair take over the world!” Erwin and Levi decided to drop the subject as the maniacal look on Hanji's face disturbed them a little. After a few moments lost in their dream-world, Hanji started bouncing on the bed.

 

“So, so did Levi like his engagement present? Did he, did he, did you?” The last was directed at Levi who looked absolutely bewildered at her.

 

“Engagement present?” he asked.

 

“The picture you dolt.” exclaimed the overexcited Hanji.

 

“Did you seriously just call me a dolt? And wait, what? Picture? You mean of the horse with the banner?”

 

Erwin smiled gently at him. “Well not the banner really, that's not your present but you can keep it if you like. But no, your present is the horse in the picture.”

 

“I've never seen this horse before Erwin. I'm pretty sure I'd recognise him if he was one of ours, and why are you giving me a horse?” 

 

Hanji looked between the two men and decided that it was probably best to leave them to talk this out alone, so they quietly left the room closing the door behind them.

 

“I'm giving you a horse of your own to ride, train, race as you want because I know that horses are your life as they are mine. And no you wouldn't have seen him before because I searched for months for a horse like him and finally bought him and moved him the week you moved to the track for this month's race card.”

 

“I...I can't thank you enough Erwin. This is too much and I don't know if I can accept. I mean what would you have done if I hadn't agreed to marry you?”

 

“I'd have given him to you anyway because regardless if you marry me or not, I love you and giving him to you makes me happy. And you will accept this gift because otherwise I shall pout at you non-stop until you do.” After this Erwin proceeded to pull the most hilarious and pathetic pout that he could as he stared at Levi. After a few seconds Levi broke down laughing and accepted the inevitable.

 

Looking back down at the picture again, Levi studied the horse in more detail as Erwin told him about the colt.

 

“Three years old, currently 16.2 hands but should get to at least 17 hands high. Has Man O' War on both sides of his tree and some Animal Kingdom on his sire's side too. The progeny from his sire have all performed well so far and there are quite a few stakes winners in there. Dam's last couple of foals have won stakes races and the oldest recently won a few Group 1 races last month.”

 

Levi traced the beautiful black coat of the colt with his eyes taking in the faint but distinct dapples across his flanks and down his hind legs. He had a beautiful silvery blond mane and tail and a white snip at the end of his muzzle. All in all the colt was an absolute beauty and Levi didn't want to tear his eyes away from him. Eventually he looked up with a smile on his face that was answered with a responding smile on Erwin's face.

 

“What's his name?”

 

“His name is Command My Captain.”

 

Levi sighed happily. “It's perfect” he said as he pulled Erwin into yet another kiss. “Just perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Shamelessly borrowed from Dragon Age II Fenris/Hawke romance.  
> ² Pretty sure thoroughbreds don't come in silver dapple, but I like the colour so let's just call this one special :)  
> Here's a link to one so you can see the colour   
> http://venomxbaby.deviantart.com/art/silver-dapple-colt-4-317338259  
> If my translation is bad then I blame google translate.
> 
> Comments and criticism is welcome as it helps me improve and keeps me motivated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh life is a cruel mistress with many whims and I must obey them all.  
> But yes, hello to anyone still reading, I am still alive (I think) and here's some more words for you.
> 
> Bit more horse-ishness here with a little bit of Eruri at the end. Not a whole lot else. I'm sure I'll get there eventually.

 

 

 

“Hey Handsome boy” Levi greeted Commander, petting the inquisitive colt on the muzzle. “How about we get you cleaned up and take you out for some training?”

 

He was about to reach for the leather halter hanging on the hook next to the stall door when he heard the shout of “Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” coming towards the stables. Knowing that he didn't have time to get away, Levi quickly slipped into Commander's stall and hid in the darkened corner. Commander cocked his silvery black head in his direction, before the sound of Hanji's voice once again drew his attention and he hung his head over the stall door to watch the crazy vet come careening into the stables.

 

“Levi, I had the greatest idea for your wedding! I know you guys said you were going to wait a while to set the date but, but it's never to early to start planning. I know you're both reeeally busy right now so what better idea than to have me, the most fantastic person ever, plan the whole thing for you?”

 

Hanji was standing in the middle of the aisle waving their hands around to make their point throughout their whole speech and at the end they struck a pose. After a few seconds with no reply Hanji looked around for Levi.

 

“Hey Short-stack where are you? I could have sworn Eren said that you came in here?”

 

_Note to self,_ thought Levi, _kill Eren when I see him next._

 

“Hmm maybe you're in here!” Suddenly Hanji's head appeared at Commander's stall door causing the colt to snort at her and back away. “Sorry you big baby, but I'm looking for the Midget so that I can start planning his wedding. You'd like that wouldn't you, you handsome devil? You'd like good ol' Hanji to plan it all wouldn't you?”

 

Slowly but surely Hanji had started babbling baby talk at his colt and Levi was half a second away from giving away his hiding spot just to make them stop. Just as he was about to step out of his hiding spot, Nanaba and Mike jogged down the aisle to collect the vet for a check up of one of the stallions in the breeding barn. Heaving a relieved sigh, Levi waited a few minutes just to be safe before he carefully peered over the stall door to check if the coast was clear. Commander stood behind him with his head lightly resting over Levi's shoulder eyes half closed as Levi scratched his cheek.

 

Just as he was about to exit the stall, a blond head appeared over the stall door on the other side of the aisle causing both Levi and Commander to startle. Erwin looked a little sheepish as he looked over to the startled pair.

 

“Sorry, I've been hiding out here to do the paper work to avoid being ambushed by Hanji every 5 minutes.” He confessed while waving a sheaf of documents in his hand. “I was just about to call out to you before Hanji came barrelling in, and quite frankly regardless of the amount of love that I have for you, there was no way I was going to give away my hiding spot.” Levi sent a mock glare at his _fiancé that quickly turned into a chuckle._

 

_“Yeah, yeah I see how it is. Every soldier for themselves” Levi mocked with a grin. “Still though, it's nice that everyone has been so supportive about it.” Returning from the hospital a few months prior after his run in in the locker rooms, Erwin and Levi were surprised to see that Hanji had told everyone already and that they had planned a party to congratulate them._

 

_There had been a big banner with the words “Finally they're doing it! (Getting married that is, get your mind out of the gutter)” hanging over the porch with balloons and streamers everywhere. As they nibbled on the snacks that had suddenly appeared one by one their friends and staff had come over to congratulate them. There were tears, hugs and kisses from the females, and quite notably from Eren too, and handshakes and back slaps from most of the males. The overwhelming amount of support from everyone made the happy couple overjoyed. After the party though, things had returned to normal with Levi and Erwin agreeing to wait for a while to get married until the shadow of the council was no longer an issue._

 

_“Yes I was surprised with the reception we received as well,” Erwin hummed in thought. “You taking Commander out for some training now? Want some help backing him?”_

 

_“Yeah, I'm going to take him into the round pen and do some long lining, then come back and work on backing him some so if you could give me a hand when I do that it would be great. Always safer with a second person around.” Erwin nodded in understanding before he ducked back into the empty stall and continued with his paperwork telling Levi to call him when he needed him._

 

_Reaching for the halter and slipping it over Commander's head, Levi opened the stall door and clipped him into the cross-ties. Stroking his neck as he passed, Levi went to the tack room and grabbed his grooming kit and the things he would need to long line the colt. Setting his things down, Levi got to work removing the dirt and straw from the colt's body methodically running the brushes over his satiny coat. After picking the dirt out of Commander's hooves, Levi bent down to wrap each of the colt's legs to protect them as he trained. Next he smoothed a light saddle pad over his back and lifting a light training saddle into place. Commander snorted and danced around a little as Levi tightened the girth on the saddle._

 

_“Easy big fella, easy.” He soothed. “You remember the saddle right? I know it's tight, but they won't let you run if you don't wear one,” Commander settled with another snort as he turned his head as far as he could and seemed to stare disdainfully at the saddle. Levi chuckled softly as he gently unfastened the nose piece of the halter and slid it back to put on the bridle. Very gently Levi slipped the bit into Commander's mouth and pulled the straps of the bridle up until the bit rested comfortably between his teeth. Gently pulling one ear at a time through the head piece, Levi slid the rest of the bridle into place and fastened the straps on the nose piece and under the throat. Grabbing the long lines and the long whip, Levi refastened the halter and unclipped the cross-ties leading Commander by one of the long lines to the round pen._

 

_Clipping on the other line, Levi ran the lines through the special loops on the sides of the training saddle. Levi held the whip in his hand as he walked Commander around the edge of the pen clicking to him occasionally to keep him moving. Slowly Levi loosened the lines and started dropping back behind Commander, until he was steering the colt via the lines only following several feet to the rear. Clicking softly to keep the colt moving Levi steered him around the pen in a series of figure eights to help build up the muscles on both sides of Commander. That was a common problem with racehorses theses day, because of the running of races was always in one direction the horses tending to build up more flexibility on one side and had troubles with turning the other way. Levi was hoping to avoid this issue by making sure that Commander had time flexing to both sides._

 

_Clicking again and giving a gently flick of the whip to the side Levi urged Commander into a trot and jogged after the energetic horse as he repeated the movements. Tossing his head in the air and sending his silky silver mane flying, Commander tried to break into a canter. Gently pulling back on the lines, Levi slowed him down. “Steady you goose, I may be fit but there's no way I can keep up with you if you start running.”_

 

_With fond exasperation Levi brought the colt to a stop and removed the lines from the bridle. Rolling up one of the lines, Levi tossed it over his shoulder and clipped the other one on the bridle on the side closest to the middle of the pen. Then backing away and loosening the line, Levi clicked again the get Commander moving. After a few minutes of walk/trot transitions, Levi finally clicked his tongue again and flicked the whip behind and urged the colt into a canter. Immediately Commander moved into a smooth canter, throwing the occasional buck once or twice before settling. They kept at their workout, frequently changing directions, until Commander was snorting gently and starting to sweat._

 

_After cooling him out, Levi lead him back to the stables and un-tacked him and groomed him again. When he was finished he peered into the empty stall and found Erwin hard at work on the new training schedules._

 

_“Ready for me then?” Erwin smiled up at Levi. At Levi's nod he stood up and dusted off his rear and exited the stall. Commander was quietly standing in his stall, hind leg cocked in a relaxed pose watching the two men approach. Slipping quickly into the stall, Erwin gently grabbed hold of the side of the halter as Levi strode to Commander's left side. Giving a nod to Erwin to let him know he was starting, Levi gently put pressure down along Commander's back. This was nothing new, as he was quite used to the weight of the saddle, but Levi liked to make sure there were no surprises for the horse when it came to getting used to having a person sitting on them._

 

_Slowly applying more pressure Levi got Erwin to give him a slight boost until he was leaning over Commander's back on this belly, gripping a fistful of mane to keep himself from sliding off and onto his head. Commander seemed to tense beneath him and started tossing his head. Levi stayed relaxed on this back as Erwin spoke softly to the agitated colt, letting him turn his head slightly to see Levi hanging over his back. Snorting a nose full of wet horse snot all over Levi's face, Commander relaxed again swilling his ears towards Erwin, who was doing a very poor job at concealing his laughter._

 

_“Urgh, thanks buddy, extremely appreciated.” Carefully lifting the hand not holding the mane, Levi wiped the snot off of his face with a disgusted look. “I think we need to work on your people skills. What was that Erwin? Would you care to repeat that?” Levi glared at the blonde, he was sure he had heard the other man mumble something about “pot meet kettle” and was unimpressed. Erwin stared back at him with an innocent look and told him that he hadn't said anything. Rolling his eyes, Levi carefully raised his upper body from Commander's back leaning his weight on his arms as he slowly swung his right leg over his back gently leaning forward so he wasn't towering over the horse as he sat on him._

 

_When the only reaction from the horse was a snort and another look, Levi carefully straightened up. With a quick look to Levi for conformation, Erwin gently urged the colt to take a few steps around the stall with Levi perched on his back. At first the young horse was stiff in his movements unaccustomed as he was to carrying a rider, but after a few circuits of the stall he started relaxing and his movements became a lot smoother. Coming to a halt in the middle of the stall, Levi gently slid off of his back, praising the colt the whole time._

 

_Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's waist as he fed his beautiful colt pieces of carrot, and gently turned his head for a kiss. Sighing softly into the kiss, Levi turned in Erwin's arms and pressed into him more firmly. Groaning quietly, Erwin dived down and claimed Levi's lips with greater force, wanting, needing more. It had been days since they had had time to do this, preparing the new youngsters for their training and avoiding Hanji had taken a huge toll on their available time. Just as Erwin had slipped his hands from Levi's waist down to grab his ass, he found himself falling backwards into the straw, Levi landing heavily on him. With his breath knocked out of him, Erwin noticed that Levi was glaring over his shoulder at the silver dapple colt staring at them, nudging Levi's pockets looking for more treats. Erwin's head flopping back down on the straw as he gave a slightly breathless laugh._

 

_“Ah damn, I guess we'll continue this later then?” He turned hopeful eyes on Levi as the jockey climbed to his feet and pulled Erwin up after him, brushing the straw off of both of them._

 

_“Yeah, even if we have to make time. It's been too long since I've had the chance to taste you. Your bathroom, 8 o'clock, don't be late.” And with a wink a quick grope of Erwin's ass and a pat on Commander's muzzle, Levi strode out of the stall and out of the stables hips swinging in a teasing dance. Erwin and Commander stared over the stall door at the retreating man watching as he left._

 

_“Well then I suppose I should finish my work too if I don't want to miss tonight.” Erwin murmured to himself. Absently patting Commander as he exiting the stall he wondered over to his make-shift office to complete what he could. 8 o'clock could not come fast enough in his opinion._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no experience whatsoever of backing horses, so please don't think anything I've written is the correct way to do so. Please comment on any suggestions or corrections, I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
